


Snowed In

by kireiflora



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireiflora/pseuds/kireiflora
Summary: The boys get snowed in on New Years Eve





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> For 12 days of Victuuri

“Vitya!”

Victor flailed and almost fell off the couch at the shout. “Wuh?”

“We both fell asleep.” Yuuri sighed slightly.

Victor blinked and glanced at the darker outside. “Oops…” He sat up stretching and sent a dog tumbling. 

“Its probably for the best, we got snowed in too.”

That got his attention. “What do you mean snowed in?”

Yuuri laughed a bit, “Exactly what I said.” he leaned over and picked up the puppy. “They’re still so cute…”

“It’s only been a week.” Victor laughed a bit, standing up and wrapping his arms around him as he leaned against him. 

“Mm...you’re warm.”

“You’re cold.” Victor mumbled, trying to warm him up.

Yuuri stepped away, “You should change back into something more comfortable than that.”

He blinked and looked down at himself, taking in the dress shirt and suit pants he’d dozed off in. “Probably…”

“I’ll make you some hot chocolate.” Yuuri called as he wondered back towards their bedroom. “Wanna help little guy? Yeah? You do?” he cooed.

Victor chuckled to himself as he pulled the tie off from where’d it’d been sitting around his shoulders, so much for that new years party. Oh well, this would be nicer anyway. Just spending time with his fiance and dogs.

He came back out into the living room, spying the two promised mugs of hot chocolate on the table, while Yuuri was now reclining where he had been, with three dogs draped over him in various spots.

“You’ve stolen all of them!” Victor pouted a bit, poking Makkachin, “Even you have betrayed me.”

Makkachin blinked at him.

“Betrayed!”

Makkachin licked his face and put her head back down.

“Well come on.” Yuuri laughed, shifting around a bit, “Join us.”

Victor quickly joined them on the couch, now with barely any room, and wondered if they’d even need a blanket.

Yuuri smiled at him while he pet the dog on his chest. “I prefer this to a busy party.”

He couldn't help the laugh. “Phichit would be so disappointed.”

“Ehh not if I'm spending it with you.”

He blushed lightly. “I suppose that's true.”

“And our wonderful children.”

“May we have many many more.”

Yuuri smiled and looked up at the ceiling. “Its amazing really, everything. I won, we're engaged…”

“I found the love of my life.” Victor replied. “And have had a much more fulfilling life the past year.” 

“Its been a real rollercoaster.” Yuuri smiled a bit. “But it was worth it.”

“What do you want to do tomorrow since we won't be recovering?”

Yuuri hummed, looking up at him. “You're so far away Vitya.” He pouted. 

“There's three dogs in the way.” He laughed.

“I wanna go shopping tomorrow.”

“Eh? What for?” Victor glanced towards the kitchen as if it held the answer. 

“A few things for you, the dogs, an idea i had…” He trailed off.

“You love to surprise me.” Victor smiled. “I have no issue with that. We'll make it a date.” 

\-----

Victor blinked and squinted at the slight light, looking around in confusion and wincing at the pain in his back.

The light proved to be coming from the TV, and he realized they’d fallen asleep on the couch with their dogs. He looked down at Makkachin and slowly started pulling himself out from under and standing up, stretching.

He grabbed their mugs and set them in the kitchen, then picked up the two pups and took them back to the bedroom, lightly shaking Makkachin and urging her to follow as well. He heard Yuuri shift around with a small noise as he got the three dogs through the house and up onto the bed. 

Then he went back and turned off the TV before picking up Yuuri and carrying him, placing him down on the bed gently. 

The new year had been brought in in the best way possible, next to his fiance and their dogs. And tomorrow was going to be something new and exciting. 


End file.
